


Notte allo Yellow Paradise

by YellowCanadair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #PTSD, #boat, #cuddles, #drunken, #fluff, #goodboi, #livingtogether, #poorboi, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCanadair/pseuds/YellowCanadair
Summary: Hanzo Shimada si svegliò di soprassalto, come colto da un presentimento nel profondo del sonno. Si voltò verso l’altro lato della grande cuccetta: era vuota. Tastò il letto freddo e deserto con il braccio destro: Jesse era andato via. No, peggio. Non era proprio venuto a dormire vicino a lui, quella sera.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 4





	Notte allo Yellow Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver aperto la mia storia! È stata scritta per il Decimo Cow-T e grazie all'ispirazione dell'artista HAEDRAULICS e alla sua splendida fanart! https://twitter.com/HAEDRAULICS/status/1158136406767628288  
> Il nome della barca di Jesse e di Hanzo è ispirato alla canzone "Sloop John B" dei Beach Boys.
> 
> For Haedraulics: thank you so much for your wonderful art!! I will translate my fanfiction as soon as possible ♥  
> Boat's name is from the song "Sloop John B" by Beach Boys.

Yellow Paradise, diceva l’insegna.

Stronzate. Era un buco dove tutto lo schifo della terra s’ingorgava e veniva a galla, sciorinando laggiù nel silenzio dei vicoli del porto del quartiere di Vila Canaa, ad Arraial do Cabo, in Brasile, poco distante da Rio De Janeiro. L’aria notturna primaverile era fresca, carica del profumo di fiori e di salsedine, e diventava un sentore alcolico, marcio, tra i vicoli malfamati. Il porto era un acquerello di colori scuri e di luci che tremolavano sull’acqua ferma, dove qualche creatura ogni tanto guizzava nella notte e schizzava le barche ormeggiate con l’ultimo, minuscolo, invisibile colpo di coda.

In una delle barche ormeggiate nella zona più povera di quel porto, Hanzo Shimada si svegliò di soprassalto, come colto da un presentimento nel profondo del sonno. Si voltò verso l’altro lato della grande cuccetta: era vuota. Tastò il letto freddo e deserto con il braccio destro: Jesse era andato via. No, peggio: non era venuto a dormire vicino a lui, quella sera.

“Non preoccuparti, finisco di guardare il film e ti raggiungo.” aveva detto, fumando sul ponte di poppa dello sloop che condividevano, nel vecchio porto, lontani dai lussi di Copacabana, vicini alla miseria, ai bambini che schiamazzavano, alla tranquillità di avanzi di galera stanchi come loro che galleggiavano tra le banchine.

Era già mezzanotte passata, Hanzo era stanco. “Non fare troppo tardi.” gli aveva risposto, passandogli le dita tra i capelli mentre passava dietro alla poltrona di legno e stoffa dov’era sdraiato l’americano.

Hanzo Shimada era un uomo duro e severo, che non si perdonava debolezze e ben poche ne concedeva agli altri, ma Jesse aveva avuto quel brutto incidente sugli altopiani innevati dell’Iran, due mesi prima…

Era vivo per miracolo.

Ogni tanto arrivavano dei flashback: quel braccio sinistro, tranciato di netto nella neve. Quella mano staccata da tutto il resto, il sangue che sporcava il bianco, e Jesse che urlava, Hanzo non li avrebbe dimenticati mai più.

Hanzo, sotto shock, aveva raccolto l’arto, e nella sua testa si era formato il pensiero irrazionale che i medici l’avrebbero potuto riattaccare. In quel momento aveva sentito solo quel pensiero e le urla del compagno. Quel giorno era stata la Morte in persona a passare le sue gelide e scheletriche dita tra i loro capelli.

Jesse non era ancora riuscito a riprendersi, e Hanzo gli rimaneva vicino.

Si erano ritirati a vivere in quella barcaccia, al sicuro nelle acque tranquille del porto, più lontano possibile dallo scenario maledetto che li aveva quasi uccisi, e volevano solo stare appartati e leccarsi le ferite a vicenda, con i loro tempi. Per quello Hanzo era più indulgente del solito, faceva da mangiare per entrambi e aiutava Jesse quando non riusciva a fare qualcosa con una mano sola.

In silenzio, dignitosamente.

Come uno Shimada.

Quando Jesse trovava in televisione un film western, magari quelli del secolo prima, o addirittura in bianco e nero, lo lasciava stare: erano la sua consolazione, il suo angolo felice, e non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai disturbato. Conosceva le battute a memoria, elencava gli attori; era il suo modo tornare a casa, in Texas, ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno.

Però quel film era cominciato a mezzanotte passata, Hanzo era stanco, e l’aveva preceduto a letto.

Cos’era successo, invece, quella notte?

Hanzo sorse silenziosamente dall’alcova sotto coperta, sperando di trovare Jesse addormentato sotto le stelle, ma aveva uno strano presentimento. Salì a passo felpato sul ponte, ma la televisione era spenta. Accese le luci della barca: tutto deserto. L’acqua del porto faceva danzare le luci attorno a lui, le altre imbarcazioni erano chiuse e spente, i proprietari dormivano al caldo al loro interno. Le palme del porto ondeggiavano calme, il loro verde vivo era spento nella città addormentata. Le insegne dei negozi, sul lungomare, erano quasi tutte buie, tranne quelle dei locali notturni. Aguzzando lo sguardo si poteva sentire, molto molto lontano, un basso sincopato proveniente da chissà che discoteca, sulla collina.

Tornò sottocoperta, e vicino al quadro della radio individuò lo svuotatasche: mancava il mazzo di chiavi di Jesse, quello con un piccolo cavallino di pelle che proteggeva le chiavi.

Andò nella loro cabina, prese il proprio smartphone e chiamò il numero di Jesse. Dal cucinotto partì una suoneria country di un film che Hanzo non ricordava: il maledetto aveva lasciato il telefono sulla barca.

Hanzo si infilò una felpa, calzò i mezzi guanti, mise gli scarponi, chiuse sul petto la zip della giacca a vento e saltò giù dal “John B” alla ricerca dell’uomo.

Si fermò davanti all’insegna dello Yellow Paradise, quello squallido locale in uno dei vicoli del porto vicino alla loro darsena. Un bar desolato aperto tutta la notte, con giocatori d’azzardo, prostitute, ubriaconi, viaggiatori che non potevano permettersi una camera.

Hanzo entrò e lo vide subito, al solito tavolo.

Sospirò, triste.

Era seduto in un tavolo d’angolo, con un bicchiere in mano e una bottiglia quasi vuota, che non doveva essere la prima. Stravaccato contro lo schienale della sedia, con lo sguardo perso e quel maledetto moncherino nascosto nella manica della camicia, annodata rabbiosamente perché non penzolasse sconsolata. Il serape rosso era scivolato per terra, senza vita, tra la sedia e il muro.

Jesse non lo notò, e buttò giù tutto quello che c’era nel bicchiere. Vicino a lui, a tenergli la mano superstite, c’era Betina, una vecchia prostituta che andava sempre lì in cerca di clienti.

«Jesse, guarda, è arrivato Hanzo.» gli disse incoraggiante quando vide l’uomo alla porta.

Hanzo si avvicinò e gli si sedette accanto. «Jesse…»

«Non volevo svegliarti…» mormorò piano l’americano coprendosi gli occhi con la mano.

«Da quanto tempo sei qui?» chiese posandogli una mano sul braccio, protettivo, quasi rassegnato. Jesse McCree stava combattendo contro gli incubi da mesi.

«Mi dispiace…» continuò lui, senza rispondere.

«Da quasi due ore.» rispose materna Betina, per lui. «Te l’ho tenuto d’occhio, povero Jesse. Però stasera ho lavorato, quindi non sono riuscita a togliergli sempre la bottiglia.»

«Grazie.» mormorò Hanzo passandole una banconota per il disturbo. Betina li aveva praticamente adottati, erano i due figli maschi che lei non aveva mai avuto.

Lei lasciò una carezza a McCree e lo affidò alle cure del compagno.

L’arciere si alzò e raccolse da terra il serape rosso, e lo depose sulle spalle di Jesse. «Jesse, per favore, torniamo a casa.» sussurrò posandogli un bacio tra i capelli.

Lo sguardo di Jesse si perse, una lacrima nel silenzio scese dagli occhi del cowboy, e si perse fra la barba trascurata. Mormorò, seguendo un filo del discorso tutto suo: «A volte lo sento ancora, Hanzo. Come se ci fosse ancora.»

«Jesse.» disse Hanzo, serissimo, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. «Guardami. Troveremo una soluzione.» lo rassicurò. «Ma adesso torna a casa con me, ti prego.»

McCree crollò con la testa sul tavolo, con il braccio superstite a far da cuscino. Hanzo si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui se lo strinse al petto, e gli passò ancora le dita tra i capelli, togliendogli dagli occhi la ciocche troppo lunghe. Era un gesto che aveva imparato lì in Brasile, si chiamava “cafuné”.

Passare le dita tra i capelli della persona amata.

Non esisteva nulla di simile in Giappone, dove la distanza tra le persone era sacra, dove lui era cresciuto tra il rigore e la freddezza.

Lo sloop John B accolse i due uomini con la sua consueta calma placida, con un pesante respiro quando gli scarponi di Hanzo si posarono, all’alba, sul ponte di poppa, e cercando di non dondolare troppo quando, incerto e tenuto per mano, anche McCree saltò il piccolo vuoto che separava la barca dal pontile e atterrò sul ponte malandato.

Si chiusero la porta della coperta alle spalle e si rintanarono nella loro cabina, tranquilli, mentre il sole sorgeva dall’Oceano Atlantico.

Hanzo spogliò il compagno senza malizia, togliendogli gli stivaloni e i jeans logori, con la fibbia pesante e fastidiosa, e lo aiutò a salire sul letto; poi si sistemò al suo posto, e prese sul petto la testa di Jesse, passandogli ancora le dita tra i capelli, rigidi di salsedine. Puzzava come una distilleria, respirava con la bocca aperta ed era un miracolo che fosse arrivato fino alla barca senza collassare per terra durante il tragitto.

Jesse, lì sul pettorale tatuato di Hanzo, si addormentò subito, stanco e triste. L’arciere gli asciugò le ultime lacrime con le dita, in silenzio. Sistemò meglio la coperta in modo che le spalle dell’uomo fossero riparate, e poi si concesse finalmente di chiudere gli occhi.

L’avrebbe sgridato. Gli avrebbe detto che non doveva correre al bar da solo, non doveva svignarsela dalla barca senza dire niente. Insieme, gliel’aveva detto da subito: quel braccio mozzato l’avrebbero affrontato insieme. Sbronzandosi insieme, se necessario, ma non doveva scappare da solo in piena notte. Del resto, quanto a sbronze tristi, Hanzo Shimada era un esperto mondiale.

L’avrebbe sgridato, ma l’indomani, nel pomeriggio.

Adesso Jesse McCree era solo un povero diavolo che dormiva, nella tranquillità della piccola baia di Arraial Do Cabo, in uno sloop piccolo piccolo, una pausa lieve e alcolica mentre cercava di scendere a patti con l’idea che il suo braccio sinistro l’aveva ormai salutato per sempre. Hanzo era con lui, fedele come un antico samurai, mentre il Sole, dall’oceano, cominciava lentamente a sorgere.


End file.
